


Призрак святого Валентина

by marizetta



Series: Ridgely 'verse AU [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk is the most unstoppable kissogram in the history, Established Relationship, F/M, G and W need to work out their relationship, M/M, Todd finaly gets some love too, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Dirk Gently 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: День святого Валентина в Риджли, полного ЦРУ, друзей холистического детектива и прочих персонажей, просто не могло пройти обычно.





	Призрак святого Валентина

**Из протокола наблюдений за событиями, происходившими в Спрингсборо 14-ого февраля текущего года в результате взаимодействия Оперативной Группы (или О.Г.) и Объектов Особого Внимания (или О.О.В.)**  
  
_Протокол составлен специальным агентом Г., дополнен комментариями специального агента У., потому что все остальные самым хитрожопым образом выбили себе в этот день отгул, а работать кому-то надо._

  
  
  
С ** ** утра из своего укрытия наблюдаю бурную деятельность: Д. взял на себя обязанности киссограммы и бегает по Риджли, анонимно доставляя поцелуи всем жильцам. На вопрос агента У., а нафига, собственно, Д. загадочно отвечает: «Надо!». На этот счет меня гложут серьезные сомнения. Жду У. назад с кофе и более детальным докладом.  
  
Вернулся У. Сообщает, что Д. уже успел перецеловать большую часть ЦРУ, агента Р (раз десять – везучий, гад!), большую часть О.О.В., детектива Э., заглянувших на обед К. и Б. (быстро и немедленно ретировавшись), одного из Р-3 (зажмурившись), капрала Ф. (в щечку), свидетеля по делу о похищении, найденную жертву похищения и похитителя. За тем, как Дирк целует доставщика пиццы, наблюдаю уже сам.  
  
Дополнение: за всей этой беготней Д. еще как-то ухитряется вести два расследования и строчить смс-ки одной рукой. Вот это ловкость!  
  
_/Примечание на полях/ У., слушай, я скачал ту прогу для взлома чужих сообщений._  
/Другой рукой/ Ну-ка, ну-ка! Кстати, я тебе булочек с кремом принес, твои любимые.  
/Первой рукой/ Спасибо, братан.  
  
**Д.:** С ДНЕМ СВЯТОГО ВАЛЕНТИНА, ТОДД!!!  <3<3<3  
**Т.:** зачем  
**Т.:** ты поздравляешь меня с 14 февраля???  
**Д.:** Потому что это день любви, и я люблю тебя!!!  <3<3<3  
**Т.:** ...нам нужно серьезно поговорить о том, что означают "дружеские отношения"  
**Д.:** ?  
  
Оказывается, одновременно с доставкой поцелуев в Риджли налажен обмен традиционными валентинками. Обе линии праздничной коммуникации действуют независимо. Спрашиваю У., не проходит ли сейчас, случайно, очередное состязание, о котором мне забыли сообщить. Тот пожимает плечами и робко предлагает опробовать оба способа доставки, чтобы все прояснить. Исключительно в рамках текущей миссии, конечно же.  
  
Замечание: до некоторых объектов сущность дня святого Валентина доходит с трудом. Скажу прямо – не удивлен.  
  
**К.:** Я твой валентин  <3  
**Б.:** так валентин отвечай куда ты дел кена а то пристрелю  
**К.:** Нет, Барт, это выражение такое  
**К.:** День святого Валентина. Все дарят друг другу цветочки и сердечки все такое  
**Б.:** я должна подарить тебе сердечко  
**К.:** Ну если хочешь ;)  
**Б.:** ок  
**Б.:** подожди найду чем вырезать  
**К.:** что  
**К.:** нет стой подожди  
  
Прибегает Д., целует, забирает с собой остатки булки. Валентинка от У., которую тот на моих глазах спрятал под папку с бумагами, спустя пять минут появляется под дверью из ниоткуда, словно из воздуха. Долго думаю.  
У., кажется, не удовлетворен. Я тоже.  
  
_/Примечание на полях/ У., ну хватит сидеть с кислой миной, гляди, Аманда – огонь!_  
  
**Т.:** систер, повлияй на своих бойфрендов  
**Т.:** Мартин только что прислал Дирку валентинку, и теперь тот забился в шкаф и боится вылезать  
**А.:** АХАХАХАХАХА  
**А.:** На самом деле это была я. Просто пошутила.  
**Т.:** НЕ СМЕШНО  
**Т.:** вот теперь сама его теперь оттуда доставай  
**Т.:** А зачем ты послала ему валентинку  
**А.:** Ой, не ревнуй ;)  
  
**Отрывок из стенограммы разговора Т. и А.**  
  
**А.:** Компьютерный Гений оставил мне валентинку. Самодельную, а не те, которые сами по себе появляются! Господи, это даже мило. Только Мартин зачем-то унес ее к остальным Роуди.  
**Т.:** ...так вот почему Гений прячется в шкафу с Дирком.  
  
_/Примечание на полях/ Они там вдвоем в картишки играют, что ли? Давно ведь уже сидят._  
/Другой рукой/ Гению же лучше будет, если там именно картишки, а то тут Р приближается, и лицо у него хмурое.  
/Первой рукой/ Ой, сейчас весело будет!  
  
**Агент Р:** БРОЦМАН  
**Агент Р:** Почему Дирк засел в шкафу  
**Т.:** Засада у нас!  
**Агент Р:** ...на кого  
**Т.:** Очевидно, на редкое ощущение нормальности  
**Агент Р:** Что у вас тут опять творится  
**Агент Р:** Я собирался сводить его в кафе  
**Т.:** Ну вот и вытаскивай из шкафа и веди  
**Агент Р:** Слушай, Броцман, я не хотел начинать этот разговор, но если ты ревнуешь - то сам виноват, надо было первым к нему подойти  
**Т.:** ДА ВЫ ЗАКОЛЕБАЛИ!!!  
  
_/Примечание на полях/ А ты заметил, что Тодд весь день надутый ходит? Не иначе думает, что Дирк уже всех перецеловал, кроме него))_  
/Другой рукой/ Ты бы вместо этого задумался, почему у нас валентинки призрак доставляет.  
/Первой рукой/ А зачем? У нас инопланетяне на чердаке живут! Я бы вообще не удивлялся.  
/Рукой предыдущего/ И то верно. У тебя крем на... погоди, сейчас сам уберу.  
  
Э.: Ну как там наша ЧП-команда?  
Ф.: Да ужас какой-то  
Ф.: Дирк прячется в шкафу, Тодд чуть не подрался с Р., Барт притащила человеческое сердце, Роуди разбрасывают конфетти  
Э.: ...ну я так и понял. Поэтому даже не стал заходить.  
Ф.: Ага. Очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны. Спасибо БОЛЬШОЕ за помощь :/  
Э.: ...в бар?  
Ф.: В бар.  
  
_/Примечание на полях/ Слушай, помнишь, Аманда говорила, что Фридкин по кому-то вздыхает в своем чулане? И еще помнишь, было то стремное дело с Тором, ну, его Дирк давно уже закрыл?_  
/Другой рукой/ Ну.  
/Первой рукой/ Сейчас упадешь.  
/Предыдущей рукой/ ДА ЛАДНО.  
/Почерком, подозрительно похожим на записи полковника Р./ Вы бы лучше протокол вели, оболтусы.  
  
**ТОР:** ЭЙ СМЕРТНЫЙ  
**Капрал Ф.:** Ну прости  
**Капрал Ф.:** пожалуйста  
**Капрал Ф.:** я не хотел стрелять я случайно у меня рефлекс! У меня даже справка есть  
**ТОР:** ТЫ  
**ТОР:** Я  
**ТОР:** КАФЕ  
**Капрал Ф.:** ЕСТЬ СЭР!  
**ТОР:** И ЕСТЬ ТОЖЕ ДА  
  
Отправляюсь с У. в кафе, куда уже стеклись многие обитатели Риджли – под предлогом наблюдений с близкого расстояния. Замечаю некоторую нервозность среди сотрудников заведения - возможно, дело в том, что завсегдатаи из наших уже успели оставить в их памяти особый след (или, скорее, травму), а возможно, в забившемся в угол, но не ставшим от этого более неприметным слоне…  
Уточнение про слона – Р подарил Д. самого настоящего, блин, слона. Решил, что будет круто, если тот вручит Д. валентинку. Р у нас большой романтик.  
  
_/Примечание на полях/ Что, если слон – тот самый доставляющий всем валентинки призрак? Или пока нет, но в будущем он станет призраком и будет продолжать рассылать праздничную почту в прошлом? Звучит логично._  
/Другой рукой/ Завязывай общаться с Икаром, а? "Звучит логично".  
/Первой рукой/ Ой, да хватит уже переживать из-за этого поцелуя! Сам же его заказал доставить.  
/Предыдущей рукой/ Я с тобой не разговариваю.  
  
**Папа Д.:** Может, тоже в кафе?  
**Полковник Р.:** Боже, нет. Я слишком стар для этого дерьма  
**Папа Д.:** Пф-ф, да ты ж еще мальчик...  
**Папа Д.:** Но вообще я имел в виду - присмотреть за детьми.  
**Полковник Р.:** А, ну тогда конечно.  
**Папа Д.:** Отлично. Надень смокинг ;)  
  
К ** ** кафе оказывается забито парочками из Риджли до отвала. Среди них рыщут Р-3. Посреди всего этого безобразия сидит и дуется обсыпанный конфетти Т.  
  
**Отрывок из стенограммы разговора Т., Д., агента Р, А. и Вогла (он же В.)**  
  
**Д.:** Ну Тооодд! Ну не дуйся! Ну хочешь, мы будем ходить на свидания втроем? Ой, давайте втроем! Давайте! Вы два моих лучших друга, и почему я раньше не додумался?!  
**Т. и агент Р (одновременно):** НЕТ. «Друга»?!  
**Д.:** Ой, вы даже говорите хором!  
**Агент Р:** Вам с ним стоит обсудить, что такое "друг".  
**Т.:** ЧУВАК. Ты думаешь, я не пытался?!  
**В., откуда-то сбоку:** ТРОЙНИЧОК!  
**Т.:** Ваша групповуха лучше бы вообще молчала... Аманда, будешь ржать - расскажу родителям, что у тебя четыре мужика-панка!  
**А.:** А они знают!  
  
Ухожу из кафе до окончания сцены, потому что У. истеричка и топает до штаба в Риджли пешком ночью по небезопасному району. Догоняю, мирюсь. Решаем – да наплевать на призрака, в топку его. За все творящееся в протоколе без угрызений совести беру ответственность на себя.  
  
Сдаю свою смену. С удовольствием наблюдаю, как по окончании дня Д. настигает Т. и от души его целует – дважды! Потому что: "Лучшим друзьям достаются лучшие поцелуи!". Т. совершенно точно не приобнимает Д. за талию на втором заходе.  
  
_/Примечание на полях/ А второй раз от кого?_  
/Другой рукой/ От Р, конечно.  
/Первой рукой/ А, то-то они сейчас с ухмылочками показывают друг другу средние пальцы из разных углов комнаты? Р все-таки мужик.  
/Предыдущей рукой/ Я сворачиваю оборудование и заканчиваю с бумагами, а ты, чур, готовишь ко сну постель. Крошки от твоих булок с прошлой ночи – чтоб их там не было.  
/Первой рукой/ Угу, поговорим, когда ты перестанешь их клянчить.


End file.
